The Silenced Gun
by Sporty-Girl
Summary: His parents abandoned him at the age of five, since then Umbrella has taken him under their wing and taught him to be a ruthless killer, but not just a killer of people but also of their new BOWS. This is the story of Pierre Dupree. FINISHED!
1. Inner Rage

The Silenced Gun  
  
Chapter 1: Inner Rage  
  
The sound of Pierre Dupree's boots on the tile floor bounced and echoed throughout the cold hallway. Umbrella's "corporate" hallways all seemed the same to Pierre. All of them were unnaturally cold, they were all usually a bright white, and all of them seemed to be unnecessarily big.  
  
Pierre was only sixteen years old, but he had been under Umbrella's wings since he was five. He had grown used to the hallways along with several other of Umbrella's toys. He had never walked this specific hallway before though; this one led to Lord Spencer's personal office which was a very dangerous place to go. He glanced down at his watch realizing that it was already 9:17 and he had to meet Lord Spencer at 9:30. He picked up his pace as he passed several men and women in starch white lab coats. They all seemed to be just as busy as he was, each of them hurrying around with stacks of paper seemingly permanently attached to their hands.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like eternity trying to get past all of the other employees, he reached a large oak door with the word PRIVATE engraved on it. Pierre quickly made three quick taps on the door, not bothering to check with Spencer's secretary, and was rewarded when the door creaked open.  
  
"Hello Pierre, have a seat," the man inside the door said.  
  
Pierre quickly strode to the seat, as he was trained to follow any order from a superior. The large office was decorated tastefully, with a large oak desk being the centerpiece. Various paintings were hung on the wall, along with many awards and certificates that belonged to the resident of the office. The office had floor to ceiling windows opposite of the door that Pierre had just stepped through, which caused the carpet to seem as if it were more of a bright red than a crimson red.  
  
"Do you know why I have called you here today Pierre?" the man said getting straight to business.  
  
"No, sir," Pierre spoke as he positioned his 6'0 178 lbs. body into a chair that seemed fit for a man much smaller.  
  
"We have been training you for these 11 years, because we want to help you get back at the world that neglected you. When your parents abandoned you on the streets of Paris, who took you in? Who was your family?" Sir Spencer said as he took his position behind the desk.  
  
"Umbrella, sir" Pierre said; his light blue eyes blazing at the sheer mention of his parents.  
  
"Right, now a few rogue groups of people here and there are trying to delay our work, we have trained you so that you could return the favor for us and also to get back at the people who neglected you by "taking care" of our problem," Sir Spencer said as if he were talking to a child.  
  
"Yes sir, I feel honored to take up the fight on behalf of Umbrella and I am grateful for you giving me a chance to get a little pay back," Pierre recited as he had been taught to.  
  
"Good, I would haven't of expected any different from our top student, you may return to your barracks Pierre," Sir Spencer said as he turned his chair to face the window.  
  
Pierre quickly got out of the chair that he had worked so hard to get into and snapped a quick salute before leaving. It's about time they gave me the chance to prove myself worthy of working for Umbrella, Pierre thought as he brushed his light blonde hair out of his eyes.  
  
Sir Spencer gazed out the window at the already high sun. The boy had been much easier to persuade than he had originally thought. If Pierre had only known how he had sent the order in when the boy was five to kill his parents, he would be much less willing. Of coarse it had to be done, not only did his parents know too much about Umbrella's research but they wouldn't let their only son be taken away without a fight. Pity he guessed he could have saved a good amount of money if he didn't have to raise the boy from five. Well, all is well that ends well, I am sure the boy will be a good killer with this inner rage.  
  
Author's note: Well, I know it's not much, but tell me what you think about it, I really would appreciate it. 


	2. Silencing A Rouge

Chapter 2: Silencing A Rouge  
  
Pierre slowly brought his head level with the scope of the sniper rifle, making sure not to make a sound. The bustling city was quiet and still at this time of night, and he didn't want to alert anyone to his presence. The only people who walked the streets below him were mostly businessmen coming home from a long days work, but of coarse his target would also be among them.  
  
Pierre scanned the city streets below him for a man in his early thirties with dark brown hair and blue eyes. Luckily, this wasn't the only information he had been given, the distinguishing factors in this man that Pierre would be looking for was that this man would be walking with a severe and would be missing an index finger on his left hand both from a nasty meeting with one of Umbrella's pets. Pierre would be confident without all of the information he had, but with what he had it would make the man a dead man walking. Pierre's training had been second to none and he was confident in his abilities.  
  
This is way too easy, this guy isn't going to have a chance, and with this mission on my record I will be on my way to becoming Umbrella's right hand man. No one will stand in my way, the other students aren't even close to where I am and not near as flawless, Pierre said to himself as he continued to watch the streets.  
  
Richard Kelly picked up his pace as he realized that it was already dark. He didn't want to be out in the open at night, especially with all that he had seen. He had seen horrible monsters made by a mystery virus that roamed the streets. He had seen people sent to slaughter at the will of one man in Umbrella. These things ruled his dreams and roamed through his mind when he was awake. He had to tell the police or the press, whoever would listen about Umbrella's bio weapons division. They couldn't continue killing innocent people to the highest bidder.  
  
As Richard Kelly turned the corner to his small apartment two lone shots rang out in his ears. He didn't feel anything at first and thought that maybe it hadn't been a gun at all, but when he looked down he saw two crimson blossoms of blood begin to appear on his business suit. All he heard as he slumped against the wall into a puddle of his own blood was people screaming, and then there was nothing.  
  
Pierre silently scolded himself for not going for a direct kill with a headshot, but he had wanted to make the man suffer as he had when his parents left him. Well, no harm done I suppose, he died either way. Headquarters won't get upset over how I did it. Pierre quickly brought himself upright and ran his dark gloved hand through his light blonde hair. I'm getting better, I didn't even break a sweat, Pierre though to himself as he strode across the roof of the building to his exit.  
  
Lord Spencer unwillingly pulled his eyes away from the small monitor that he had been watching. The screen was frozen on a picture of a young man, blonde hair draped around his eyes with unnaturally light blue eyes, as he walked across the roof of a building.  
  
"Well gentlemen, that is Pierre Dupree our future for the company," Spencer spoke to a group of men gathered around an elegant marble table.  
  
"He did do quite well for his first mission, but are you sure that he needs to start training with BOWs. Yes, he is good, but I have seen many fall when they were put in a room with the HUNTERS," a shadowed man spoke.  
  
"I am sure of this boy, he is at the top of his class, he doesn't let emotion get in the way of business, and it would progress his ability greatly if his skill was tested with some of our BOWs. Besides, he might as well get used to it now since we are going to need him if we have any "accidental" outbreaks," Lord Spencer said closing off arguments as he gestured them out of the room. 


	3. It Bleeds

Chapter 3: It Bleeds  
  
The warm summer breeze gently ruffled through Pierre's short blonde hair, making him look younger than his age. He stood at attention with the other soon to be soldiers that were in his group on the man made battle ground. Pierre had trained here for as long as he could remember, but today was different. Today the instructors had asked for everyone to dress light with just the issued hunter green pants and tank top, instead of the usual training armor. No need to worry, nothing they can through at me will surprise me, and I certainly won't fail at it, Pierre said to himself with his usual attitude.  
  
"Today, we are going to test your skills at hand to hand combat, but not with a person with safety armor on. Today you will actually feel the hits of your opponents. You have been randomly paired up with an opponent with your specific skill level," a burly man dressed in combat fatigues announced.  
  
Pierre could barely keep from laughing as he made his way up to the instructor to see who he was paired with. This was going to be too easy for him. I mean who is even close to my skill level, Pierre smirked as he reached the burly instructor.  
  
"Pierre Dupree," Pierre announced as he reached the man.  
  
The man quickly scanned through a list of names before answering. "It says that you will be last up with a "unnamed" opponent," the man said as he were discussing the weather and not the importance of the matches.  
  
What is Umbrella going to pull out of its ass this time, Pierre thought as he took his place around a round dirt patch. All of the young soldiers gathered around the dirt spot, awaiting the battles like a pack of ravenous wolves.  
  
Although it was only an hour past dawn the sun seemed to already be beating down the young men as they broke a sweat. Pierre had never liked the fact that he had to watch all of the boys who lacked skill compete before he got his chance. It seemed useless to save the best for the last to him. Out of all of his group, and for all he knew the whole facility, he was the only one at sixteen years old who had already been graced with a mission. I don't understand why I am still hanging around here with these bunch of worthless students, he mumbled as he watched the first competitors enter the ring.  
  
A small built boy with short blonde hair entered the ring; along with a guy who looked much older than he and who sported many battle scars along his arms and face. This wouldn't be much of a match. He knew the bigger guy pretty well; he had been in his barracks before Pierre was moved to another one as all trainees were. His name was Marius Vincent and he was nearly 18 if Pierre remembered correctly. Over all he was probably the closest to Pierre's skill level but Marius was still not as good as I am.  
  
As the two squared up to face each other you could really tell the difference between them. While the shorter boy had dirty blonde hair and dark green eyes, Marius looked like an exact opposite with closely cropped jet-black hair and dark blue eyes. The size difference wasn't even close to balanced either with the shorter boy looking like a rabbit next to an elephant.  
  
As the match began Pierre knew that it wasn't going to be worth watching. Marius quickly landed two hard punches in succession to the boy's jaw, which left it looking lopsided. Pierre soon grew bored of watching it and began looking around the make shift ring to see if he knew any of the other boys. They all pretty much looked the same, all of them were about his height and weight, and they all had dirt stained faces from the dirt that the competitors were kicking up.  
  
The day dwindled on for Pierre, one boring match after the other. Until, out of the corner of his eye he caught a man walking up from the direction of the "corporate" buildings. The man was in his early 40s with black hair and he wore a matching black business suit. Pierre immediately recognized the man as Mr. O'Neal, one of Lord Spencer's lap dogs. Mr. O'Neal often came down from his office to check out on how the new breed of killers was coming, so Pierre wasn't too concerned with him for the moment until he saw someone on his flank. Running along side of him was a young girl who Pierre thought was around his age of sixteen. She was about 5'6 around 125-lbs. he guessed with shoulder length auburn hair and deep-set green eyes.  
  
"Don't tell me that this place has gone co-ed," Marius mumbled beside him.  
  
"No way, that little girl looks like anyone could break her in two, surely they aren't going to put her in here with us," Pierre said as a slight smile began to raise at the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Good morning O'Neal, what can I do for you today?" the instructor said meeting Mr. O'Neal before he got to the training ring.  
  
"I have just come down to bring you your "unnamed" opponent to you from the corporate building," Mr. O'Neal said as he gave the girl a push towards the instructor.  
  
"Are you sure?" the instructor said expecting it to be a joke.  
  
"I am not the joking type, now I do believe it is time for the last match, and if you don't mind I think I'll stay and watch for myself," Mr. O'Neal said flatly.  
  
"Yes sir, does she have a name?" the instructor said skeptically.  
  
"Madison, do I need to read her dog tags for you? I thought we paid you for something," Mr. O'Neal said coldly.  
  
"No, sir," the instructor said as he turned to lead Madison to the ring.  
  
Pierre cringed as he realized that this girl would be his opponent. Well, I suppose it'll be an easy victory at least, Pierre said as he strode quickly to the ring.  
  
As Pierre stepped into the ring, he noticed a small scar just above Madison's right eyebrow. He usually would have noticed something like that from a great distance, but today he had overlooked it. Pierre moved his feet to square up his body as he had been taught to do as Madison did the same. Foolish girl, she really thinks that she has half of a chance. This is going to be enjoyable. Pierre's ears strained to hear the instructor call for the start, as his dead eyes stared at his unworthy opponent.  
  
"WAR!" the burly instructor yelled signaling the start of the match.  
  
Pierre wanted to see how much fight this girl thought she had in her, so he pulled his hands down away from his face and lightly stepped towards the bowed up girl. She did nothing, she kept her hands up and her feet bouncing slightly off of the dirt floor but she didn't make a move towards him as he crept dangerously close to her. We'll if she wanted to play this way he might as well just go ahead and get a technical knock out on her and move along with the rest of the day, he thought as he brought his hands back level with his chest.  
  
No sooner had he done this than he felt a stinging pain shoot through him starting at his nose. She had hit him, and hit him good seeing as she had broken his nose. Seeing his own blood infuriated him, and knowing that his nose was broken because of a stupid mistake only fueled the fire. He immediately swung at her aiming to the right of her jaw. He swung with all he could, and hit only the air sending his arm back to him like a boomerang. Madison sprung up from her crouching position and hit her mark landing a shot where Pierre had originally aimed his sending him sprawling backwards.  
  
"PEACE!" the instructor called out signaling the end of the match.  
  
Both competitors stood up, but Madison was the only one that was not out of breath and bloody.  
  
"Let this be a lesson to you all, no matter how tough you think you are if you let your opponent know that you bleed you let them know that you can be killed," the instructor said verbally slapping Pierre in the face.  
  
Mr. O'Neal silently strode back to Lord Spencer's office. He didn't know why he felt the need to rush; by now Spencer would know what had happened on the training field with his prized student Pierre. He slowed his pace and dusted off his business suit. Why they had to practice in the dirt like a bunch of dogs was beyond him, but then again who was he to second- guess Lord Spencer. As he reached the decorative oak door of Lord Spencer's office he quietly knocked three times.  
  
"Come in, Mr. O'Neal," Lord Spencer said in his usual aloof voice.  
  
"What do you think of Pierre's performance at the arena," O'Neal said as he stepped into the cool air of Lord Spencer's office.  
  
"I think he did fine, have they given out the teams yet?" Lord Spencer asked without answering O'Neal's question first.  
  
"No, not yet they are going to do that after rifle practice today," O'Neal reported back.  
  
"Do you know who will be in Pierre's team yet?" Lord Spencer asked already knowing the answer to his own question.  
  
"Yes sir, it will be Pierre Dupree, Marius Vincent, and Madison Roberts," O'Neal responded. 


	4. Target Practice

Chapter 4: Target Practice  
  
Pierre cringed as he cupped his hands around his nose to realign it. Madison had broken his nose right along the bridge, leaving a nasty little cut that would eventually turn into a scar. She would eventually pay for that, she could bet on that. She couldn't go unpunished for making a mockery out of him in front of the instructors. No, she would pay dearly for that.  
  
The sun was already high in the sky by the time that Pierre's squad got out onto the rifle-training course. The course consisted of a dirt line that sat back exactly 50 yards from the dart sheets, along with a few practice "dummies" that were tied to posts about 75 yards back from the dirt line. Most of the "dummies" were former Umbrella employees that hadn't completed their tasks to Lord Spencer's satisfactory. The former employees were completely bound to the posts to make sure that they didn't try to run, except for the occasional one that was let lose for a moving target.  
  
"Today students, we are going to learn how to hit pain points on a target," a young man dressed in the issued fatigues announced. Pierre had never seen this instructor before; he was a young man who couldn't have been over 26 years old with light brown hair and green eyes.  
  
"Wonder what happened to the old rifle instructor," Marius whispered beside Pierre.  
  
As if on cue, the young instructor called for one of the bound men at the end of the course to be brought to him. As the newly freed man who was flanked on either side my instructors neared them, Pierre immediately recognized who it was.  
  
"Many of you may recognize this man as your former instructor, but to Umbrella he is a traitor. This man was selling combat information on you soldiers to the highest bidder, but luckily he trusted the wrong people and now he is going to be dealt with. Pierre will you please step forward," the young instructor asked.  
  
Pierre, angered at the fact that his former instructor had been selling him out, briskly stepped forward to where the young instructor and his former instructor stood. The older instructor was noticeably flustered as sweat that had beaded at his brow freely ran down the length of his face. It was only right that this man should suffer for his betrayal of him and of the very company that he had worked for.  
  
"Pierre, I want you to show this man why you are in the best of your class," the young instructor said as he motioned for their previous instructor to be tied back up.  
  
Pierre, without questioning the man at why he had chosen him, quickly strode over to the table and picked up one of the pistols that were laid on the table. He hated to have to use a sniper rifle and preferred to use one of the many pistols that were scattered about the facility. He could easily hit a target at any specific point on the body from 100 yards away, and with his target being only 75 yards away it would be unfair to him.  
  
Even as they attempted to tie the fidgeting man up Pierre fired a bullet that met its mark on the former instructor's left knee causing the man to scream in pain. Giving the old instructor just enough time to be able to feel the pain of the last shot, he immediately shot another time; this one landing just above the man's right ankle.  
  
"Pierre is hitting the exact pain points that will be the subject of our lesson today. A shot out kneecap can cause an excruciating amount of pain as well as the elbow and ankle. These specific points are great tools when trying to interrogate someone," the young instructor explained even as Pierre continued to shoot the man at the other end of the field.  
  
As Pierre hit the last of the points that he had targeted he laid the gun on the table and left his former instructor begging for someone to help him. Pierre had already taken his place back in the rows as his new instructor signaled for the man to be taken back to the labs for experimentation. Pierre faded into the back as the other students picked up their gun and attempted to hit the targets on the field. One after another each student took their turn usually hitting within three inches of their target before relinquishing their spot to another.  
  
Madison had hung in the back so that she would be able to show the instructors that she was more than just a simple girl. As the last boy filed back into his position in the lines Madison took up her pistol and carefully took aim. The first shot splintering the bound man's wrist as the second and third shots found their mark at the man's elbow and shoulder, causing red stains to immediately appear on the man's uniform. Quite an impressive round if she did say so herself.  
  
"Quite a good job, Madison. I think you will give Pierre a good run for his money for valedictorian of the class. Let's see who the better marksman is," the instructor said as he handed Pierre his pistol.  
  
This little girl might have made the best of his over confidence at the battle arena, but he wouldn't let her get the best of him now that he knew what to expect. His marksmanship was second to none; there was no way that she could beat him this time.  
  
"Now, you will need to hit all ten pain points within a quarter of an inch to qualify, the one who does it the fastest with the best accuracy wins," the instructor explained.  
  
"WAR!" the instructor yelled.  
  
Pierre quickly took out the bound women's ankles within seconds as he heard the quick mirroring of bullets from Madison's gun. Without thinking of what he was doing he shot the women's knees out from under her along with both of her wrists. Pierre knew by the sound of gunfire that Madison was close to him, so he did what set him apart from the rest.  
  
"Go back and play with your Barbie Dolls," Pierre hissed at her as he shot both of the women's elbows out. Pierre could easily talk to his opponent while still concentrating on the task at hand. It had been what set him out from the rest.  
  
What the hell is he doing, Madison thought as she tried to concentrate on the task at hand. Who the hell does he think he is, I kicked his ass at the arena. He has no reason to think that I won't do it now, and I have never had a doll in my life. Suddenly feeling enraged with anger she jerked her gun down level with Pierre's head.  
  
"Madison, finish your task!" The instructor yelled.  
  
Pierre saw that he had hit a nerve with Madison as he noticed her change position with her gun out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't pay attention to her as he was taught to finish the task before taking on a personal vendetta. As he nailed the last shot at the women's right shoulder Pierre quickly turned his body around to acknowledge that he had seen Madison's change of task.  
  
"PEACE!" The instructor yelled acknowledging Pierre's victory.  
  
Pierre's title safely in place, his squad and he began their way up to the barracks to get their team assignments. Making sure that he was out of earshot of any of the instructors, Pierre got close enough so that only Madison would be able to hear what he muttered.  
  
"Better luck next time, Doll," Pierre muttered under his breath as he increased his pace to leave Madison behind him.  
  
As Pierre neared the barracks he could already hear the low conversations begin about who was on whose team. Why worry who was on his team, it was already a given that he would be squad leader just like he always was. He would make his team as strong as possible, but he wouldn't get attached to them, all that led to was failed missions. Not to mention that getting personally attached to a team member was strictly prohibited by Umbrella.  
  
Pierre had never liked the barracks much; they were all modeled in a hunter green tile, along with having several windows that left him feeling vulnerable. He quickly pushed people out of his way as he made his way to the form, which held the team assignments. All of the soldiers seemed to be in the small commons area to find out how well their team measured up to the others. As Pierre reached the form he saw Marius to the right scrolling down the form with his eyes.  
  
"Pierre, looks like me and you will be working together," Marius said as he saw Pierre approach.  
  
"You'll make a good addition with your strength Marius, so who's the other person?" Pierre asked already seeing himself as Lord Spencer's right hand after he finished as number one in the team rankings as well as individual.  
  
Marius's face seemed to fall as he realized what the answer to Pierre's question was. He didn't want to have to tell his new captain that his competition had been assigned to their team, but what other choice did he have.  
  
"The third member of our team, the weak link, would be Madison Roberts," Marius informed him.  
  
"No problem, in fact it's probably the best thing that could have happened. This will give me a chance to teach the girl that I am her superior in every way. Besides we can always slip up, put her on point and kill her if things don't go as we want them," Pierre said with what could have been a smile.  
  
Everything seemed to be turning out in his favor. He was team leader for what seemed to be the strongest team, he could easily dispose of Madison if she became problematic, and if things kept this pace he would be Lord Spencer's right hand man before he was eighteen.  
  
"Why hasn't Pierre been started with the BOWs?" a shadowed man asked in the direction of Lord Spencer.  
  
"I wanted to make sure that his skills were tested by Madison first. Instead of testing Pierre as an individual though, I have decided to make it official combat training for all of the teams," Lord Spencer answered to the board of directors.  
  
"Speaking of Madison, do you not think that aside from testing his skills that she will not become a distraction to him?" another shadowed man asked.  
  
"That was my exact intention. Pierre, as loyal as he seems at this time, may waver as he grows older and to insure his allegiance to the company I have arranged another tragic betrayal to befall Pierre," Lord Spencer answered as he slowly rose from his feet.  
  
"Just make sure that you have everything in control this time Spencer, we don't need another Wesker in our midst," the shadowed man at the end of the table said dismissing Lord Spencer from the meeting. 


	5. Sleeping Tiger

Chapter 5: Sleeping Tiger  
  
Pierre stole a glance down at his watch as he pulled on his combat armor only to see that he was going to be late if he didn't leave his barracks right now. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was being late for combat training, especially since he was a squad leader. Pierre quickly put in the combination to the safe under his bunk and pulled out a pair of dual magnums. They would be issuing weapons at the briefing, but Pierre always liked to have a little reassurance.  
  
As Pierre stepped into the small conference room on the first floor, he found to his relief that he hadn't been late at all. In fact there were only two other people in the room, but he didn't recognize either of them. Since there were no instructors to ask him to seat down in the room Pierre didn't dare. The room was the same hunter green color as the barracks, and there were no windows which gave Pierre a sense of security. Steel gun racks lined the walls, but the decorative piece was a marble table that sat in the middle of the room.  
  
Marius must have been right behind Pierre, because he stepped into the room a second behind him. His muscular body looked even more intimidating in the issued full body armor and tinted black helmet. Marius would definitely be a strong link in the team; even though he was 6'4 230 lbs. and all muscle he was faster than the boys that were half his size. He was great at hand to hand combat, but his real talent was with a knife and a sniper rifle.  
  
"Hey Pierre, where's our little tag along?" Marius asked as he walked over to stand beside Pierre.  
  
"She's probably running late, I would expect as much," Pierre said.  
  
As if on cue, Madison stepped through the doors along with the rest of stragglers rushing to get in before the clock flashed 6:00 am. The soldiers all took their places standing along the wall as the instructors took their seats at the table.  
  
"Today, we will be assigning you an artificial environment to infiltrate. There you will need to eliminate all targets, but the targets won't be humans they will be Umbrella's BOW prototypes," the instructor announced as he gestured for each squad leader to come up and receive their assignment.  
  
Pierre felt a chill of excitement run up his spine as he listened to what the instructor was saying. Umbrella was giving him an opportunity to really show off his skills, he would show them everything they wanted and then some. With Marius working under him there was no way that he would fail, but the girl might pose a problem. He could always eliminate her though; a stray bullet might hit her if she slowed them down any. She had nothing to offer the team; although she was decently talented she had a temper that made her lose focus of a mission. Pierre wouldn't want her on his team for that reason alone, but she also had an attitude and he was sure that she thought she should be squad leader.  
  
The instructor identifying him as Pierre handed him a stack of papers and a locker key. Pierre strode back to where he had stood before only to realize that Madison occupied it. The soldiers were quickly dismissed to their new barracks to look over the information that they had received though, so he didn't bother with Madison. Unfortunately for Pierre that meant that he would have to be in the same barracks as Madison. As they neared the barracks that they had been assigned Pierre opened the manila folder and sifted through the contents. It held maps of the area and directions on how to get there, along with the codenames they would use, but no information on which BOW they would be facing although it did say that there would be five of them and that Umbrella would provide information on them in a small crate that was located somewhere. The locker key was obviously for one of the weapons locker in the basement.  
  
"So, what are our code names?" Marius spoke up after reading Pierre's expression.  
  
"Yours will be Dark Bear, mine is Night Hawk, Madison's will be White Rabbit, and the name of the mission is Sleeping Tiger," Pierre said as he scanned down the page.  
  
"Nice choice of names. Does it say what environment we will be working?" Marius asked.  
  
"Yeah, it says Jungle environment II, and it's about three miles from here in the bio dome," Pierre answered without looking up from the papers.  
  
"Alright, all I need to know is what weapons we have to work with," Madison said finally speaking up.  
  
"We don't have as much as I would like, but Marius will get a Sniper Rifle, dual Berettas, and a two combat knifes. I'll take an AK-47, a combat knife, and I already have dual magnums. Since you are going to have to be on the squad we'll give you a combat knife, a desert eagle, and an AK-47," Pierre said reluctantly.  
  
"Now, we need to get our weapons out of the locker and get moving to our point. From this point on we only use codenames when we communicate through the radios in our helmets," Pierre said taking on the leader's role.  
  
Pierre hated to have Madison to slow him down, but now that he had a mission he didn't have time to worry about her. She would either make it through the mission or not, I know that Marius will and all a team really needs is two. Besides I wonder what BOW we are going to have, Pierre thought as he stepped through the door to get to the weapon lockers.  
  
"Are the video cameras operating in all of the facilities?" Lord Spencer asked to Mr. O'Neal as he gazed out the window.  
  
"Yes sir, they are all up and active and I doubled the cameras in the Jungle environment as you asked," Mr. O'Neal said.  
  
"Good and you brought half of the guns back from Operation: Sleeping Tiger's locker, right?" Lord Spencer said not moving his gaze away from the window.  
  
"That's correct, and I also doubled the BOWs in the jungle environment as you requested," Mr. O'Neal said puzzled at why Lord Spencer had him do those tasks.  
  
The heat was oppressive to the team as stepped into the man made jungle. Umbrella had made different Bio domes to fit the needs of the BOW that they were developing. Pierre had been out to a few of them just to be able to see what Umbrella was doing and what they needed him to do. They told him that he would be needed if there were any chemical outbreaks, and that if there were he and a small team would be sent in to clean it up. Umbrella had gotten so good at developing the artificial environments that you would think that you were really in the jungle, desert, or frozen tundra.  
  
"Dark Bear take my left flank, White Rabbit take my right flank," Pierre said over his headset.  
  
Pierre moved forward into the man made jungle to take point in front of Marius and Madison. The undergrowth of ferns muffled the three's footsteps as they walked towards the heart of the jungle. It was unusually quiet for a jungle Pierre thought. There was barely a sound except for the distant sound of running water. The trees loomed over their heads shadowing the ground. To their left the ground rolled up into a hill and on their right the ground leveled off and led to where the rushing water sound seemed to be coming from.  
  
"Where to, Night Hawk?" Madison asked over the headset.  
  
"Let's move to the right up the hill, so that we can get a good look at where we are," Pierre answered as he moved to climb the hill making sure not to let his magnum drop the least bit.  
  
Pierre had underestimated the size of the hill, it was not really a hill at all but a small mountain covered with trees. The incline was so drastic that it almost forced them to crawl up it. The immense humidity and heat of the jungle along with the fact that they were in full body armor only worsened the situation. After what seemed like eternity, they finally reached the top. As Pierre had thought it did look over the entire area. It was quite a big area that was covered in dense foliage, but the most stunning part of the man made jungle was a huge waterfall that seemed to appear from no where.  
  
"I think we should work our way over to the waterfall," Madison said.  
  
"It will probably be our best chance of finding the BOW information," Pierre said in a tone that hushed Madison from saying anything else.  
  
As they started their decent back down the small mountain, Marius stopped half way down it. What is he doing, Pierre thought as he turned around to see what had stopped Marius.  
  
"Do you hear that?" Marius asked as Pierre strained to hear.  
  
Marius had never been one to joke around especially in a serious situation, but Pierre had to question him now. There was nothing, no sound, no movement, no nothing.  
  
"It must have been the wind," Pierre suggested.  
  
"It sounded like a growl or roar or something, but you might be right," Marius said as he started to walk down the hill again.  
  
The heat seemed to get more intense the more time that they spent in the jungle. They had made pretty good time though once they figured out where they were going. The sound of rushing water had droned everything else out by the time that they reached it.  
  
"There's what we are looking for," Pierre said as he pointed to a small crate that was floating in the river. It contained the information on the BOW that they were looking for along with a map containing the extraction point to meet at when they had completed their objective.  
  
"One of us has to go swim out there and bring back the information," Marius stated.  
  
"I am the lightest and probably the best swimmer among us, so I should probably go," Madison said, but made no move to go without Pierre's permission.  
  
"No, I wouldn't ask any of my teammates to do something that I myself was not willing to do," Pierre said as he made his way down into the water.  
  
Although it was tempting to send Madison in maybe to her death, Pierre didn't want her to screw up the mission by tripping an alarm. And he was taught not to send a team mate to do something that you yourself wouldn't want to do, Pierre thought as he dove into the cold water. Even though it was so hot and humid in the forest, the water was freezing making it hard for Pierre to swim very fast.  
  
"I'm going to push the crate back to land," Pierre announced as he reached the floating crate.  
  
As if on cue, a fin cut through the water just ahead of Pierre. The fish if you could call it that was about six feet long and might once have been a piranha with razor sharp teeth. Long surgical marks covered the thing's face only allowing its eyes to be seen. It was cutting through the water at an incredible pace. Without saying a word, Madison brought out her dual Berettas along with Marius and started shooting the thing like mad men.  
  
Pierre finally got atop the crate and brought his magnum level with his eyes. One well placed shot just above the thing's eye stopped it in its tracks. It slowly floated to the top, and Pierre dropped back into the water to continue pushing it to shore.  
  
"Well, that's the American shooting theory in action, if you shoot enough bullets you're bound to hit something," Pierre said in an uncharacteristically joking tone.  
  
Pierre quickly wedged his stainless steel combat knife in between the lid of the box and the rest of it, and opened it with ease. Inside was a map of the facility with an area about a mile away from where they were circled in red. But what caught his eye most in the crate was a stack of papers labeled "PREDATOR."  
  
CODENAME: PREDATOR  
  
OUR FIRST ATTEMPT AT AN ANIMAL FROM THE FELINE VARIETY, WE INJECTED THE T- VIRUS INTO A SEDATED TIGER. THE DETERIERATION OF THE ANIMAL IS AT AN INCREASED RATE DO TO ITS HIGH METABALISM, BUT ITS SPEED AND AGILITY AS WELL AS EYE SIGHT WERE ALL SIGNIFICANTLY INCREASED. UNFORTUNATLY, ITS HEARING DETERIRATED GREATLY, BUT THE GREATEST ADVANTAGE OF THE "PREDATORS" WAS THAT THEIR PRIMAL INSTINCT TO SURVIVE WAS HEIGHTENED GREATLY. THE CANINE TEETH WERE ALSO GREATLY INHANCED.  
  
"Lovely sounding animals," Madison said trying to get back on Pierre's good side.  
  
"Well, whether they are nice or not, we have five of them to hunt down and kill and if my animal science is still up to date they are going to all be together, so lets get moving," Pierre said as he started walking into the jungle.  
  
Their best chance of finding this pack of lions was to go straight into the heart of the jungle and make their way to the evac point. That's if the tigers weren't already hunting them down. Being on terrain that was unfamiliar to him and having to hunt on it was what he had been trained for along with the others, so he didn't have any problem with the situation. The jungle seemed to be getting hotter with each passing moment that went by as they made their way through the jungle. Pierre's hair inside his helmet was plastered to his face with sweat as they came across an unexpected sight waiting for them in the next valley of the jungle.  
  
Below them paced the five "Predators" that they were looking for. The smell surrounding them was horrific, but the sight of them was even worse. The five white Siberian Tigers had hunks of rotting flesh along their bodies hanging off along with many patches totally missing. One tiger in particular though looked fresher than the others, and Pierre took him to be the leader of the small pack. Besides the one that was fresh who was a male, they were four others pacing behind him that were all at the same stage of deterioration that were females.  
  
"Dark Bear, see what you can do with your sniper up here," Pierre instructed over the headset.  
  
Marius took careful aim at the striped predator following in the far back, and fired a lone shot into the temple of its head. The predator didn't even have time to change its position as its blood splattered the near tree, its dead weight hit the ground. Although, Marius had taken the last one out to keep from alerting the others, he had misjudged the power of the recoil. The recoil of the shot sent him sprawling backwards, the weight of his body breaking a loose twig that alerted the rest of them to his position.  
  
Pierre snapped his head around in time to see that the predators were running to their position at an incredible speed. There wasn't much time and Pierre had to think of what to do to keep his team safe. He knew that there was no way that he was going to be able to kill all of these by himself and that he was going to have to rely on his team a little, which he hated.  
  
"Dark Bear, I want you to go to strictly sniper rifle, and pick off as many as you can before they get here," Pierre said as he tried to think of a plan.  
  
"White Rabbit, I want you to fade behind this undergrowth and see what you can do when they get up here, but when they get within 100 yards I want you to climb up a tree along with Dark Bear," Pierre ordered as he shimmied his way up the nearest tree.  
  
Pierre squatted his self on the lowest branch and holstered his magnums and unsheathed his stainless steel combat knife. Hopefully this would work because if not, they were going to die, both him and his team. Pierre glanced up and saw that Marius had been successful in killing two of the things and that Madison had her way with one of the others by the time that they had started climbing the tall trees. The only one that was left was the male who had doubled his speed after seeing his companions fall, and was barely 100 yards away from them.  
  
"Dark Bear, drop out of your tree," Pierre commanded as the tiger grew ever nearer.  
  
Not questioning his leader at what seemed to be a suicide mission for him Marius dropped out of the tree behind him. His knees buckled as he hit the ground and nearly snapped under his body weight as the predator ran and made a lunge for him.  
  
Without warning Pierre dropped out of the tree and onto the predator, sending it to the ground under Pierre's weight. Without hesitating Pierre drove his knife as far as it would go into the thing's neck and circled it around completely severing its head. The head fell to the ground as the crimson red of blood began to stain the jungle floor.  
  
"Didn't you trust me?" Pierre asked as he flashed a short smile at Marius.  
  
"If I didn't would I have jumped," Marius said returning the glance.  
  
Madison jumped gracefully down to where the two young men stood, and picked up the severed head.  
  
"It will make a good trophy don't you think," Madison said as she chased after the rest of her squad.  
  
"We lost half of our trainees with your little BOW training," the board of directors said as they focused on Lord Spencer.  
  
"We only need three good ones, besides we have probably rooted out all the week ones now" Lord Spencer said as if he were talking about the weather and not people's lifes.  
  
"Fine, but we will not tolerate such a drastic lose of money in these trainees as we did today," the shadowed man at the end of the table said.  
  
"With the board's approval, I have decided to inject Pierre's squad with a small dose of T-Virus in order to heighten their senses and to try to make them more efficient killers," Lord Spencer said getting down to business.  
  
"As you wish Lord Spencer. I also saw something I didn't like today. Pierre seems to be considering his teammates not only as that but as his friends. As you know that can be deadly," the shadowed man said.  
  
"Yes, this I know, but I assure you that I have things in control," Lord Spencer said as he stepped out of the room. 


	6. Memories

Chapter 6: Memories  
  
Authors Note: Unfortunately something is screwed up on ff.net to the point where I cannot insert an apostrophe or quotation marks so please bare with me, and tell me what you think.  
  
Pierre ran his black-gloved hand through his sweat matted blonde hair in an attempt to look somewhat decent for Lord Spencer. As soon as him and his team had returned back from their mission they had been told immediately to meet Lord Spencer in his office. Being called to Lord Spencers office was never a good omen, but being called there with your whole squad was a death wish. Pierre quickly ran over flaws in his mission as he walked down the bright hallway in front of Marius and Madison. He had gone right by the book he thought, but maybe he had overlooked something, something that could have killed him in another situation. Pierre unconsciously shook his head trying to misplace the questions he was asking himself as he reached Lord Spencers office. Pierre did not have time to knock as the door swung open as soon as they reached it. The three young soldiers, still dressed in their combat uniforms, filed into the tastefully decorated office of Lord Spencer.  
  
I am glad to see that this team made it through the training. It was quite a show to watch you all out there working as one unit, Lord Spencer said as he turned his chair around to face his team.  
  
Thank you sir, Pierre said as he stood rigidly at attention like the others.  
  
Since you all are at the top of your class we here at Umbrella have decided to inject you with an experimental drug that will heighten your senses. For the drug to work properly though you will need to lose a massive amount of blood so that the drug can build your body back up from near scratch. Pierre, since you are the better marksman, you do the honors, Lord Spencer said as he brought out a small handgun that had previously been attached to the underside of his desk.  
  
Pierre straightened his back even more as he realized what Lord Spencer was asking him to do. He wanted Pierre to shoot his teammates along with himself, so that they could be his lab experiments. That seemed ludicrous to him, but who was he to second-guess Lord Spencer. Spencer must have it in control for him to jeopardize his best squad Pierre thought.  
  
As soon as you are shot, teams of our scientist are going to inject a small amount of the T-Virus into your bodies. You will then be placed into a cryogenic chamber where your bodies will be kept in stases as the virus rebuilds your bodies. Unfortunately, it usually takes around five years for it to fully rebuild your bodies, so the next time you are able to walk around after this you will be a bit older, Lord Spencer added after seeing the questioning look on Pierres face.  
  
Pierre knew what must be done, and quickly strode over to Lord Spencers desk where the small handgun was waiting. In order not to kill them immediately Pierre thought that a pinpoint shot to their left side would do the trick. It was going to hurt like hell, no doubt about it, but they would bleed pretty well from it. As Pierre looked back at where he had been standing he realized just how well trained his team was since they had already stripped out of their combat armor to be shot. Mariuss strong body tensed up ready for the shot and his eyes were full of trust for his captain. Pierre heard the shot before he realized he had even taken it. Pierre had taken the clean shot, and now had to stand there and watch his friend die.  
  
Marius fought to stand even as blood coursed freely from the open wound onto the carpet. Mariuss eyes unconsciously welled up with tears as he looked down at where the pain was coming from. All he saw was a flowing red river coursing down his body to a pool on the crimson carpet. He felt the feeling he had not felt since he was a young boy, the feeling of fear. As he slid down the wall memories of his past floated into his mind.  
  
Marius was a young boy watching his fathers hands dance across the keyboard as he typed in endless figures for work. His father looked tired studying all of the information that he had gathered from his research at Umbrella. His father seemingly just noticing his presence picked him up on his lap as he continued to type.  
  
Marius nearly twelve years old, ran to his father as he crumpled to the floor. Blood staining the white carpet of his fathers office. Marius frantically searched for his fathers killer as he fought to keep his father from dieing, but upon returning his glance to his father finding that his blood had seeped through his hands onto his pants.  
  
Marius was nearly 18 now, following the captain that he would gladly go into war with and give his life for. His captain flashed him a short smile as Marius walked to the evac point with him. Then there was nothing.  
  
Pierre quickly turned his sights to rest upon Madison as the scientist wheeled Marius away. She didnt look quite as tough as she watched the scientist wheel her dieing teammate away. Pierre caught what he thought was fear in her eyes or sorrow, maybe both he thought. She had always been the weak one in the group; it would be just like her to cry over a teammate. He could miss the shot and kill her, but what was the point the scientist would resurrect her anyway, he thought to himself as a dark river started to course down her green tank top. What Pierre had thought was sorrow quickly turned into defiance as she fought to stay on her feet. I do not know why she does not just go ahead and die, why try to prolong the inevitable Pierre thought.  
  
Madison felt the shot hard in her left side, like her insides were on fire. She brought her eyes level with Pierres and saw that he was looking at her as though he expected her to die quicker than Marius had. She quickly stood straighter than before; no way she was going to let him get the best of her not even in death. Although she fought harder with each passing second she felt herself weaken greatly. Soon she could not keep her thoughts straight, only let the memories flow past her like a river.  
  
She was a young girl, barely seven at her fathers house. Warm and sweet it smelled like home to her. She stepped through the hallway into the kitchen to find her father making breakfast, but as soon as he saw her he stopped in his tracks and ran over to her with a big hug.  
  
She was 14 now, and top marksman in her class at a field-training demo. She had worked so hard to be squad leader at her high school. A young man in a black business suit emblazed with an Umbrella symbol on it telling her that her father was dead from a drug overdose.  
  
She was at her new home now; she was aiming her AK-47 at the tigers head as she held down the trigger. The cool splash of blood covering the trees as she hit her mark as her captain fumbled his way up a tree. Before she could finish the though she felt her body stiffen and grow cold.  
  
Without giving himself a chance to defy his orders, Pierre quickly pressed the barrel of the gun into his side and pulled the trigger. The pain was not as bad as he would have thought it would have been, more like getting a bee sting or getting a shot. He did not bother to look down at the bullet hole, because he knew what he would see. He could feel himself getting light headed, and the pain seemed to be dulling down. He sat himself down in the chair that Lord Spencer was offering him as bits of his life as a child floated into his thoughts.  
  
He was a young boy attempting to throw and catch a football. The warm air kissing his cheeks as his dad tasseled his light blonde hair as his mother stood watching them from the porch telling them it was dinnertime.  
  
He was older now, but not much he was maybe five. Alone in the cold streets he felt fear course through his small body as he realized that he could not find his parents. The rain falling hard against his white face as he ran up and down the street frantically searching for his parents. Then a tall man in a trench coat with an Umbrella insignia on it offering him his hand.  
  
He was squad leader for Umbrella now. Marius at his side and Madison trailing behind them after they had slayed the beasts. The humid air hot against his face as Marius shot him a trusting smile.  
  
Pierre felt himself involuntarily slump in the chair as swirls of black found their way into his memories. Then there was nothing. 


	7. Back From The Dead

Chapter 7: Back From The Dead  
  
Pierre could hear the sounds of busy people scurrying along near him. He felt himself floating in some sort of unknown liquid, but didn't dare open his eyes. He could feel his hair drifting in the liquid away from his body. The cold air nipped at his wet face as the liquid slowly started to drain. Pierre raised his hand to his face and wiped the remaining liquid from his face as the tube finished draining.  
  
Pierre involuntarily squinted his eyes as he opened them to the fluorescent lighting. The room he was in was a starch white and housed many floor-to- ceiling tubes. People in haz-mat suits ran around him while others fumbled at computer keys. As Pierre started to regain some of his memory he quickly looked down at his left side for any sign of a bullet hole. There was nothing there, not even a scar from where he had shot himself. His muscular white body glistened with water under the bright lights as his short-term prison rose from around him.  
  
One of the many rushing scientist presented him with a pair of hunter green shorts to cover himself up with as he stepped onto the cold tile floor. He looked around the room for his fallen teammates as he was ushered into a room towards the back by the scientist. The scientist quickly led him into the room and went directly back out and locked it leaving him alone. The only sound in the room was the soft dripping of water off of Pierre's body as he stood there. His light blonde hair hung in front of his eyes like a veil. The room was made entirely of steel and housed no furniture what so ever. It was just a room, nothing more and nothing less.  
  
His body felt strange to him, like it wasn't his at all. His skin felt like it was constricted in latex, and his blood felt like it was on fire. He hadn't grown much for five years he thought. He looked as though he hadn't changed at all, except his hair had grown a bit longer as well as his fingernails. The bustling of the labs that he had just come out of seemed to be deafening to him although with the steel wall he shouldn't have been able to hear anything at all.  
  
As if on cue, a panel in the wall about four feet tall slid open. Pierre concentrated all of his senses on the newly opened path and heard what sounded like a low growl. The darkness of the small opening gave nothing away to him though, but he could hear the faint click of nails on steal. Pierre instinctively searched his hip for his usually holstered magnum, but found only empty air in its place. As the clicking sound grew nearer Pierre concentrated more on the empty space where it was coming from. The more he concentrated the more that the black seemed to swirl into a more seeable gray. He realized that when he concentrated on something he could see it better than any human should be able to.  
  
Pierre could see the stumbling once dog in great detail before it even saw him. Its left ear looked as though it had either been torn off or bitten off since half of it was missing. As it walked hunks of its rotting flesh fell onto the steel floor. Its eyes were filled with a milky fluid, which would have made it impossible for him to see Pierre thought, yet some how it did.  
  
As if reading Pierre's mind, the thing started running towards him. Running was an overstatement as it looked as though he was in slow motion to Pierre, but it was impossible because the thing was covering a massive amount of ground. The thing lunged at him with its ravenous jaws open awaiting contact with Pierre's flesh. Pierre easily dodged it and rolled around behind it. The dog stood dumbfounded at how he had missed his prey, but only for a moment as he quickly whipped around to find Pierre again. It found him without much trouble and made another lunge at him. Again Pierre dodged the oncoming attack, but this time wasted no time as he whirled around behind it. He grabbed the dog in the middle of its moist neck and pulled as hard as he could to the left.  
  
Pierre must have underestimated his strength, because when he pulled on the dog's neck its body fell to the ground lifeless but he still held its severed head. He had never underestimated his own strength, but for some reason he had this time. Pierre dropped the thing's head on its body and brushed his hands off on his shorts as he walked across the room to the door he had come through. Before he could open the door, a familiar voice came over the intercom.  
  
"How do you like your heightened senses, Pierre," Lord Spencer called over the intercom.  
  
"I like them just fine, sir," Pierre called back not knowing if Lord Spencer had heard him or not.  
  
"Good, so let's get you back with your team and brief you," Lord Spencer said as if he was Pierre's dad.  
  
"Yes, sir" Pierre answered as he snapped off a quick salute to the air.  
  
Pierre stepped through the cold steel door that he had come through moments ago. Waiting for him was a small group of men in combat fatigues each with an AK-47 slung across their back.  
  
"Dupree, your team is awaiting your arrival in conference room 2. We have been assigned to escort you there," one of the soldiers reported.  
  
"I don't believe I'm blind, so I can make my own way up there," Pierre spat over his shoulder as he pushed by the men. The men realizing that Pierre was a very dangerous man immediately back off not wanting to end up like the Cerberus.  
  
Pierre was in no mood to play with these want to be soldiers seeing as he was in a rush to meet up with his team again. His newly heightened senses were going to wreak havoc on his targets, Pierre thought as he strolled over to call the rusty elevator. He was eager to see his new and improved team, since he hadn't seen them in five years. The elevator came to a shuddering halt, and Pierre quickly walked in and pushed the up button since there were only two floors. The elevator slowly started to crawl its way to the top as Pierre unsheathed his knife and cut his hair. He hated having it any longer than eye level. The elevator finally made its way to the top and the rusty doors opened. He was met with a short skinny girl with short light blonde hair and who wore a green jacket over a white tank top and dark blue jeans. Her head was hung low and an older looking scientist was escorting her. Probably a new experiment, Pierre thought as he made his way through the dimly lit narrow hallway. Why it was so narrow or dark was a mystery to him, but he walked over to the wall directly in front of the elevator and pressed his warm hand against the cool tile. The wall smoothly slid open revealing a wooden door that he quickly stepped through.  
  
The room was very simple, unlike most of Umbrella's rooms. The room was completely wooden with only a rough oak table and five chairs occupying the room. A small lamp hung from an expensive looking chain above the table; which gave the room a dungeon like feel. Sitting among the table were his teammates Marius and Madison. Marius's hair had grown quite a bit and was in bad need of a cut, but beyond that Pierre couldn't tell a single difference in him. Marius was dressed as Pierre was in some simple hunter green shorts. Madison on the other hand had grown quite a bit. She was no longer a scraggily little girl, but more of a dangerous looking predator. She had muscled out quite well during her time in stases, and filled out nicely on top Pierre noticed. The main thing that Pierre noticed about her though wasn't physical but more of a feeling of a killer about her. She wore the tank top and shorts that she had been presented with when she had come out of stases he presumed.  
  
Pierre was quickly greeted with a short smile from both Marius and Madison as he took his seat at the end of the table. On the table was a manila folder that was bulging with its contents. Madison slid the folder across the table to where Pierre sat.  
  
OPERATION: SHERLOCK  
  
IT HAS COME TO UMBRELLA'S ATTENTION THAT THERE HAS BEEN AN UNAUTHORIZED OUTBREAK IN BULLS GAP, WI. FROM WHAT WE HAVE DEDUCTED FROM INTELLIGENCE RECEIVED FROM THE FACILITY BEFORE CONTACT WAS LOST, THERE HAS BEEN A CONTAMINATION LEVEL OF 10. ALL OF THE FACILITY ALONG WITH THE SURROUNDING CITY HAS BEEN CONTAMINATED WITH THE T-VIRUS. ALL PERSONEL ALONG WITH CIVILIANS ARE TO BE CONSIDERED HOSTILES AND ARE TO BE DEALT WITH AS SUCH. YOUR TEAM WILL NEED TO GATHER ANY BATTLE DATA YOU MAY COME ACROSS. YOU WILL ALSO BE REQUIRED TO LOCATE AND ACTIVATE THE SELF DESTRUCT SYSTEM UNDER THE CITY TO DESTROY ANY INCRIMINATING EVIDENCE AGAINST UMBRELLA. YOU WILL LEAVE HQ VIA NIGHT HAWK HELICOPTER AT APPORXIMENTLY 23:00 HOURS AND ARRIVE AT 03:00 HOURS.  
  
"Captain, I have already located and secured our weapons for the mission along with battle armor," Madison reported.  
  
"Good, then we won't need to waste any time with that. Our horse is scheduled to leave in fifteen minutes so let's not keep them waiting," Pierre ordered as he stood to leave the room.  
  
"Sir, I wouldn't have liked anyone else to kill me," Marius playfully said as they stepped out into the narrow hallway.  
  
Pierre felt calmer than he ever had before with his team. Some how the time in stases had not only heightened his team's senses but also their skills. They seemed much more professional and worthy to be his teammates, he thought as he stepped into the back of the Night Hawk to slip into his battle armor and issue weapons. As his team filed in behind him on the Night Hawk and began to change into their combat armor Pierre couldn't help but look at Madison. She had aged quite well; her body was lean and strong as she slid into her armor. Pierre was quickly brought out of his daydreaming as Marius stepped beside him awaiting his issued weapons.  
  
Pierre had almost forgotten how intimidating Marius was when he was in full combat armor. His broad shoulders and strong arms were enough to make any grown man cower in fear. His face was hidden behind his black bulletproof helmet, but Pierre could imagine him flashing him one of his friendly smiles. Steel gun racks lined the back of the helicopter. Each filled to the brink with every kind of gun you could imagine, along with ammo stashed in the many cabinets.  
  
"Everyone will keep the same weapons that they had in Operation: Sleeping Tiger, if you can remember that far back," Pierre announced to his team.  
  
"Will we be using the same codenames?" Madison asked as she looked up from the gun racks.  
  
"Why would we? So the zombies don't know who we are," Marius said smugly.  
  
Pierre quickly raised a hand to signal that there would be no room for that. He quickly hid a chuckle though as he saw the look on Madison's face. As the Night Hawk's wings began their rhythmic hum Pierre's team strapped them selves into their seats.  
  
As the helicopter began its journey over the various terrains Pierre looked over at Marius only to find him mumbling to himself. Pierre quickly thought back to try and recall if Marius had ever done that before.  
  
"What are you saying?" Pierre asked coolly.  
  
"Nothing, just something I remember one of my teammates saying every time before he went into battle. I thought about it when I was dead," Marius said more than a little embarrassed at the fact that he had been caught.  
  
"Well, let's hear it," Pierre said more understanding than usual.  
  
"It goes, this is not a game of chance. I know every rule, every exception. I know how you think you will win, and I know how you will lose. I know the inexorable mathematics of our battle, and I see your death. He used to say that before every field test all the way up to the day he died," Marius said as he looked at the floor waiting for Pierre to jump on him about it.  
  
"I think that should be our team motto," Pierre said to Marius's surprise.  
  
"I second that motion," Madison said from her seat.  
  
As Pierre looked around the dark helicopter he noticed that the time in stases had done more than heighten their senses. It had made Madison more professional and stripped her of her cockiness. It had made Marius more playful and not as shy. And it had Pierre more understanding and willing to cooperate. Would these be new weaknesses for his team to over come? Would they be ammo for their enemies? Pierre hurriedly shook his head to forget the questions as he looked over Bull's Gap.  
  
"ETA five minutes," the pilot called from the cockpit.  
  
Pierre looked over the small city that was blanketed in darkness. The buildings were all small, nothing over three stories. The streets were covered in small decorative streetlights and street signs. It was the stereotypical American city. In the middle of the town though was their targeted landing point, right on top of the Umbrella facility that towered over the small town.  
  
Umbrella had placed it in the middle of the city to try and avoid making it look like they were hiding something by most of their facilities being located outside of town in most cases. This particular facility was made to look like a regular business building. It was completely made out of glass to allow the "employees" to look down at the city below and was emblazed with a huge red and white Umbrella insignia on each side. Unaware to the public, buried deep below the building was a very intricately placed testing facility.  
  
If memory served him right they had been working on various new BOWs there, including one of the new Nemesis III Prototypes. While many of the facilities were still working on the Nemesis II, the more advanced facilities would be working on the Nemesis III, which was the "future" of Umbrella many scientists seemed to think. They could blend in with their terrain and actually learn from their surroundings. The most remarkable part about them though was that they still had the look of humans. Quite an improvement over the highly mutated predecessors that could be easily spotted. Unfortunately, the Umbrella scientist had not been able to completely stop mutation of the BOW only slow it down remarkably, so they would after time look like the predecessors.  
  
Although the sound of the helicopter's wings were deafening to his new heightened sense of hearing, he could just make out the sounds of moans coming from the streets below him. This small town would be the real proving ground for his team; Pierre knew that for a fact. Lord Spencer only sent his most trustworthy team in for a containment mission. With all the monsters lurking around every corner, it would be a great accomplishment just to survive. As the Night Hawk began its decent to their touch down point, Pierre quickly readied his team and himself. 


	8. A Death Unfit For A Soldier

Chapter 8: A Death Unfit for a Soldier  
  
"Lord Spencer, not to undermined your abilities, but why did you send our best team to complete a mission that is already done?" a shadowed body asked from the end of the table.  
  
"Board of directors, it is true that Operation: Sherlock was completed by one of our other teams. And I did send our best team in to do a mission that was already complete, but for good reason. I wanted to make sure that when our Project: Solo started to work that the team wasn't around this Umbrella Facility," Lord Spencer said as he rolled a pen in his hands obviously not realizing the importance of the matter.  
  
"Yes regarding Project: Solo, are you sure that Pierre will be able to continue his outstanding work as a solo instead of in a team?" another shadowed man asked as Lord Spencer began to walk towards the door.  
  
"You know, just as well as I do that all of our top solo agents have had to have the tragic lose of their team. It makes sure that they remember what they were trained for. Pierre will come back from this "mission" 100% better. I give you my word," Lord Spencer said as he stepped out of the menacing room.  
  
Pierre's knees buckled as he landed on the roof. He then heard two silent thumps behind him signaling that his team was ready to go. The city was blanketed in the deep blue of night except for the various streetlights that still illuminated small patches of the night. Umbrella had spared no expense, the entire building was made of a strong glass that enabled his team to look below their feet and see the small offices below them.  
  
"Where are we going, Marius?" Pierre asked as he looked back at the darkness to find Marius's intimidating frame.  
  
Marius pulled out a small penlight and examined the map that had been given to them by Lord Spencer. The map was small, but detailed. It included all of the Umbrella facility along with their underground research facilities.  
  
"We're going to go about 6 meters to the left of where we are, go down the stairs to the lobby of the facility, and then all we should have to do is put in the pass code in beside the statue of the bird. That should lead us the underground facility and the self destruct system, according to this map," Marius said as he traced the path with his fingers along the map.  
  
Pierre walked blindly into the dark as he counted off six meters in his head. The glass gave off a metallic click as their boots scoffed against it. As Marius had said, they soon reached a door that lead to a series of stairs. The staircase was brightly lit and gave off an iridescent glow to the starch white stairs. How people could work in that kind of condition was beyond Pierre, but then again the only people who worked here were paid actors for Umbrella. All of the revolutionary activities went on deep under the city.  
  
As the three of them reached the end of the stairs after what seemed like forever Pierre looked back at Marius to make sure that they had stopped at the right place. Marius quickly gave a short nod as he readied his Beretta for anything that moved. Pierre quickly shoved his shoulder into the locked door sending it spiraling off its hinges. As Pierre struggled to regain his footing after hitting the door he heard the sound of three bullets being shot in quick succession.  
  
"Way to go killer," Marius said attempting to stifle a laugh as he looked down at the dead mouse lying on the floor.  
  
"I should have let it eat your ass," Madison said holstering her Beretta as Pierre regained his footing.  
  
The huge lobby of the Umbrella facility was tastefully decorated in beige with various pictures lining the walls. The receptionist desk was covered in blood from the carcass that rested on it as the soft drip of blood echoed in the room. The huge front glass windows had been shattered and a few bodies were scattered along the streets just outside broken window.  
  
Just to the left of the receptionist desk was a six-foot statue of a dove suspended in flight. Pierre quickly stepped up to it and ran his black- gloved hand along the inside of one of the bird's huge wings. A small panel slid open at the base of the statue and presented a numerical keypad. A small door to the right of the statue slid to the left revealing a small doorway as Pierre punched in the correct sequence of numbers.  
  
The hallway was dimly lit and extremely damp causing their boots to emit a soft squishing sound. The hallway reminded Pierre of a cave, until the hallway abruptly gave way to white tile in the place of wet rock. White doors began to dot the walls as they continued to make their way to the door that led below the city. The hallway seemed to be descending quite rapidly Pierre thought as they finally reached the end of the hallway to a steel black door.  
  
"Where are all the BOWs?" Marius asked from directly behind Pierre.  
  
"I'm not too eager to see them, so if they want to go their way and we go ours I don't have any problem with that," Pierre said as he attempted to pick the door's lock.  
  
The door's lock gave a soft click as Pierre finally picked the lock on the door. The door lead to a descending set of rock stairs. They had passed the labs on their way to the steel door; so most of the danger should be behind them, Pierre silently thought to himself as he jogged down the stairs with his magnum not wavering in the least.  
  
"The target point of the self destruct system should be approximately seven meters ahead of you," Marius said as he checked the map once more.  
  
Pierre guided himself through the darkness at Marius's words alone. The huge room that the stairs had led them too was pitch black and a faint hum could be heard. As Pierre continued his slow paced walk to activate the self-destruct system he could make out a flashing red button.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Madison whispered from the back of the group.  
  
"Marius, give me your pen light," Pierre commanded in barely a whisper.  
  
Before Pierre could read the inscription under the flashing red light a feminine voice came over the speaker.  
  
"You now have T minus 15 minutes to reach minimum safe distance"  
  
"Who the fuck activated it!" Madison shouted in anger.  
  
"I don't know, but we better haul ass out of here," Pierre said as he started his ascent back up the stairs.  
  
As Pierre sprinted back up the stairs and through the white tile hallway he noticed the various dead BOW bodies scattered inside the glass windows of the observatory rooms. Someone had been there before them, and whoever it was had been highly trained Pierre noticed from the well-placed bullets in the bodies.  
  
As Pierre sprinted into the lobby he noticed that he only heard himself running, his teammates weren't behind him. He quickly whipped around only to find Madison collapsed on the floor and Marius kneeling over her. Pierre wasted no time and doubled his speed to his fallen teammate.  
  
Madison's shoulder length hair was spread out around her face giving her the look of an angel. Her bright eyes searched his face as she gasped for each breath. Pierre just then realized how beautiful she was. He frantically searched her for any wound that might have been inflicted on her by some unseen foe. No mark could be found and she wasn't bleeding at all. Whatever was killing her was doing it from the inside.  
  
"You now have T minus 10 minutes to reach minimum safe distance"  
  
"Pierre leave me!" she shouted through ragged breaths as she pushed Pierre away from her.  
  
Pierre knew she would be dead soon, but he wouldn't admit it to himself. She couldn't die now that he had finally lightened up, not now that he had just started to accept her as a teammate. He shut his eyes tight and told her the only thing he could think of to say.  
  
"I'd go to war with you any day," Pierre said as he grabbed Marius by the shoulder and left his dieing friend behind.  
  
Pierre ran over the door that he had broken down seemingly forever ago, back when he had his full team with him. He unconsciously shook his head trying to forget the thoughts as he climbed the starch white stairs. Marius was right behind him matching him step for step as they made it through the door that led to the roof.  
  
The cool air filled Pierre's lungs as he heard the steady hum of the Night Hawk helicopter filling the night air. He had never been happier to hear that sound in his life. His mind searched for the answer to the question that kept running through his head. "Why had they been sent to fulfill a mission that was already seemingly done?"  
  
"Pier-" A voice that Pierre barely noticed as Marius's gasped from somewhere behind him.  
  
Pierre ripped his gaze away from the helicopter and turned just in time to see Marius holding out his hand as he fell to his knees and then to the glass roof. Marius's gloved hand was covered in blood that was slowly dripping from his right ear. Pierre ran to his friend that was now laying face down.  
  
Not now, not both of them, not without reason, Pierre's thoughts raced through his mind as he fell onto the glass roof beside his fallen friend. He shifted Marius's weight to the other side; which gave Pierre a good look at Marius's face as he removed the menacing helmet. Blood began to course down Marius's uncovered face from his nose as the helicopter began to land.  
  
"How do I look?" Marius said through gasping breaths.  
  
"Don't worry, you're going to be fine Marius. We are going to get you back to Umbrella, and they are going to fix you right up," Pierre said knowing that it wouldn't be that way.  
  
"Pierre, cut the shit. I know I'm dead already. It's funny, you imagine this big honorable death by some unbeatable monster, but in the end its just some damn virus," Marius gasped through short fits of coughs.  
  
"A death is only as honorable as the person it happens to," Pierre said as he closed his friend's blank eyes.  
  
Pierre grabbed the dog tags that hung around Marius's neck before he reluctantly stepped into the helicopter. His whole team had died on a simple easy mission. That was no way for a soldier to die. Pierre could barely keep his temper in check as the helicopter sat down and a soldier in combat fatigues stepped up to him.  
  
"Lord Spencer requires your presence," the soldier said but made no attempt to lead Pierre there.  
  
Pierre's blood was still boiling as he knocked on Lord Spencer's office door. Unlike the other times, this time when Pierre gave three quick taps on the door, the fatherly Lord Spencer did not greet him. This time a more business like Lord Spencer met him at the door, and did not offer him to sit.  
  
"Pierre, I'm quite disappointed with you," Lord Spencer spat at Pierre a cold chill running up his spine at the tone he used.  
  
"Sir, me nor my team had anything to do with the death of my teammates," Pierre said unwilling to bend to this man after what had just happened to him.  
  
"You let your whole team die on a simple mission. You didn't even let them have solder's death. Because of your unawareness of your own team, two of my finest solders are dead. And to top it all off you degraded their bodies by becoming attached to them. I would usually kill a solder for lesser charges than that, but I'm going to cut you a break this time," Lord Spencer spat as he turned his chair to face his window which dismissed him from the office.  
  
As Pierre left the office he silently promised himself that he would never get attached to another teammate, and that he would do whatever it took to regain Lord Spencer's trust. He would never be so weak as to get attached to a teammate again.  
  
"He acts just like his uncle with that back talked," a man said as he stepped out of the shadows of Lord Spencer's office.  
  
"I think he is better than his uncle. Albert Wesker didn't have near that talent that this boy does. Nor did he react as well to the slaying of his own team," Lord Spencer said without looking at the man.  
  
"How do you kill of their teammates at the right time?" the man said.  
  
"An overdose of the virus, it slowly breaks the brain cells down before severing the brain steam killing the patient. It takes exactly 5 hours to kill the patient without any warning," Lord Spencer said as he gazed out the window at the brilliant red sun that was rising. 


End file.
